


Waterbaby

by BluMoonGoddess216



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluMoonGoddess216/pseuds/BluMoonGoddess216
Summary: You just wanted one moment to yourself when John finds you in a vulnerable position





	Waterbaby

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice to me, this is my first ever post! I'm hoping to add many more in the future.

Just one moment of rest was all you wanted. One moment to forget what your life had devolved into. One small moment of normalcy was all you craved.  
You thought you had found it.  
You were very wrong.

It was a quiet morning. The birds were just beginning to sing when you found that spot. The one you used to frequent before the world went crazy. The one that made everything better.

After stashing all of your belongings, including all of your clothing, in the hollowed out tree near the shoreline, you made your way to the frigid waters. The water lapped at the shore with gentle crashes and sent a shiver up you as your feet began to wade in. Knowing the only way to combat the cold temperature was to fully submerge, you moved quickly till the water was at your waist and you dove head first into the freezing water. It took your breath away. Breaking the surface, you swam out till your feet no longer touched the bottom and the murky water clouded the riverbed under you out of existence. 

You felt at peace for the first time in forever. Allowing the world to drift away while floating on your back. You had always been a water baby. Feeling peace whenever near bodies of it. Using it's energy to recharge. You felt at home.

Finding your footing again, the water gingerly splashed at your waist.You could finally take in the beauty that surrounded you. Your hands grazed the surface of the water, the droplets falling from your finger tips twinkled in the early morning sunlight. 

Just one moment of normalcy.

You began to feel the set of eyes burning into your back. Someone was watching you.

Never a moment to yourself.

You figured it was one of two options. The first being the person watching was a friend and you could have a good laugh about them finding you skinny dipping all on your lonesome or it was an enemy lining up their shot. You quickly made peace with both outcomes. God forbid you were about to be taken out, at least you would go down in the most serene place in Holland Valley.

"Whoever's there, you can come out." Your back to the shore, hands still gliding the waters surface. "I'm unarmed... and very naked." You added under your breathe. You heard the dry grass crumpling behind you as the peeping tom walked out from the trees, stopping near the shore.

"Deputy."

Of course it had to be him. You pictured the smug smile on his face finding you in such compromising position.

"John. Enjoying the show?" You didn't even look over your shoulder to confirm you suspicion. You knew the feeling of his hungry eyes on you.

A small laugh escaped his lips. "When my men reported a naked deputy in the river, I had to see it with my own eyes. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to do such a thing. Leaving yourself so...vulnerable." the words oozed from his mouth.

"I just needed to feel human again. Even if only for a moment." your fingers swirled in the water around you. "Just make this fast. Let me die with some dignity."

Another small laugh.

"I'm not here to take your life, deputy. My men could have done that for me easily and you wouldn't have seen it coming." John paused for a instant before heaving a deep sigh. "I'm here to offer you life. All you have to do is say Yes." 

Naturally, he was trying to persuade you to join them. He had been trying to pry that word from your mouth for months. 

"I think I'll pass, thanks." you dipped back down into the water, wetting your hair down again. Shampoo had become a creature comfort you couldn't be bothered with anymore. Wringing the water from your hair was the closest it had been to clean in quite some time. 

You heard some rustling at the shore, the sound of his tacky coat hitting the ground, and then splashing. Your pulse began to race as you realized just how vulnerable you were in this moment. You were completely naked and your firearms were well out of reach. Running wasn't even an option this time. 

You tried to remain calm and regulate your breathing. Tried to show no fear. You felt the watter lap at your back as he neared. Warm hands snaked their way under the water, grabbing your hips and pulling you back into him. His breath hot against your neck as he pressed his fingers into your flesh.

"John, what are you doing?" you whispered out.

"Deputy," he purred into you ear "I've noticed the way you look at me." His hand finding its way to the wrath etched into your skin. So proud of his handy work, his fingers grazed over the word. "I should've marked you with a different sin..." your skin prickled as he rasped each word. "Lust. That is very much your sin." Your body flushed at the words being hissed into your ear, a mix of embarrassment and excitement. You were so touch starved and caught up in the moment, you let your head fall back, crashing against his shoulder. A faint moan leaving your lips.

"Just say Yes..." John trailed his fingers down your side, you shivered at his touch. 

You realized you had lost control of the situation, allowing yourself to be charmed by the convincing snake oil salesman. You nuzzled slightly into his neck and heaved a heavy sigh.

"You know I can't do that..." your heart breaking ever so slightly at the words. Deep down, you wanted to say it. To give in to the alluring Baptist. You had been intrigued by John the first moment you laid eyes on him, but were beholden to your duty as deputy. 

"So disappointing..." his hands abandoned your skin, leaving coldness in it's wake. You stifled the whimper that threatened to leave you. His touch had been the first real contact you had with anyone in so long. "When you decide to change your mind, you know how to find me." And with those words, he turned and made his way back to the shore. 

You didn't dare to look back at him. You were sure to spill that damn word from your lips in that moment. You listened as John hoisted his gaudy coat over his shoulders and left you alone once more. You all but choked out a breath as you tried to calm the fire surging inside of you. You descended below the surface of the frigid waters, it was the closest thing to a cold shower you were going to get around here. 

John was right, he had marked you with the wrong sin.


End file.
